


沒問題的

by cavale



Category: Juhan Shuttai, 重版出來
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cavale/pseuds/cavale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他沒料想到會在日常的活動中再次遇到沼田。</p>
            </blockquote>





	沒問題的

儘管《皮布遷移》第一集單行本的版稅小熊已經匯入戶頭，生活照理來說可以過上好一點，至少到便利商店買咖哩飯可以多夾塊炸物，冰箱裡庫存也能增加一天的份量，中田每週例行往返興都館的路途仍是全靠腳程，把繳交Name一事視作鍛鍊身體的運動。

 

「身體健康是漫畫家持續創作的資本。」前些日子去醫院探望因踩空跌倒而額上腫一大塊的三藏山老師時，老師若有所感的談到，一旁師母連聲附和都老大不小了，這也是沒辦法的事啊，邊切出兔子造型的蘋果片招待他跟小熊。

 

「不幸中的大幸是X光檢查後醫生說老師沒有骨折。真是太好了！」

送上慰問的伴手禮，小熊生動的告訴大家，當編輯部接到師母的電話消息，作為責編的五百旗頭臉色唰地一下慘白如紙，抓了外套跟手機就往辦公室外衝去，第一時間就守在病房內，直到壬生編輯來換班才回家闔眼。

由於三藏山老師一貫以來的超前工作效率，進入最後收尾的《Dragon急流》如期完結，新開的連載也暫時能用領先三週的產量頂替，對於編輯部來說倒沒什麼太大問題，和田主編臨時召開的緊急會議，也只是商討要如何對外宣布老師要暫時休刊一陣子的消息，以及替稿畫家是誰。

 

「不好意思造成大家的麻煩啊。」

心繫新連載進度的三藏山老師就著床上桌，翻看最新一期的週刊《Vibes》，老花鏡片後的眼睛瞇得細長，像是一尊入定的大佛，翻過這一回的《皮布遷移》，才大大緩了口氣，誠心稱讚道，「中田真是越畫越出色了呢。」

「這是當然的吧。」中田立即接口，話脫出嘴外，看到小熊寫在臉上的驚慌神色，才開始覺得好像沒說全意思，補述道，「漫畫家會在每回連載裡不斷的成長。」

看著中田一路走來，知道這孩子並無惡意的三藏山了然的笑開，「當然、當然。」

 

 

此後去興都館的散步習慣跟著保持下來，對於一直以來都有勞力打工的中田來說這份量稱不上什麼負荷，但久坐書桌前，體力多少來說還是略微下降，有時快走幾步就急喘不止。

但這段路途之於他不僅限於運動，更是取材人物的一條觀景窗，白天多是行色匆匆的上班族或正在準備營業的店家，中午過後有著吃飽一臉饜足相的打工仔，而近晚時超市前聚集了搶購特價商品的家庭主婦或煮夫，晚上則迎面遇到一群打鬧歸家的高校學生。

 

每天他都可以觀察到不同的人物，自從幾度被警察驅離後，他學到更快捕捉神韻的方法，速寫他們各自有異的行走速度，男的、女的、老的、少的，姿態昂揚或沉重失落，笑容滿面或哭喪著臉，速寫簿上零落著每抹轉瞬離去的身影，沒有人留心到他的街邊紀錄，鮮少有人發現他的存在，更別提認出他是《皮布遷移》的作者。

 

而他沒料想到會在日常的活動中再次遇到沼田。

 

那時他正聽著落語，用耳機隔絕了外界吵雜，把全副心力放在肩挑居酒屋暖簾長竿、一派個性打扮的店員身上，直到一台滿載清酒酒樽的小貨車截去他的視線，他不悅的嘖了聲，腳步往右挪移半吋，試圖看清被擋住的店員，可店員自己繞了過來，對敞開駕駛座側門下車的人鞠躬打招呼。

中田望著那一樣亂糟糟的捲髮、金絲邊的眼鏡和渾圓的雙頰，留意到樸素的帽T下擺紮著條深藍圍裙，而白色的貨卡側邊黑字寫著沼田酒店。啊，是啊，他該想到的，那男人回家繼承家業了。

 

似乎注意到中田的視線，男人往他的方向看了過來，在他能不動聲色的離去之前，用一樣溫吞的態度點了點頭，率先喚住他，「好久不見，中田君。」

「是沼田先生的熟人嗎？啊，那這個我來搬就好，你們自個兒去聊吧。」操一口關西腔的店員來回掃視著沼田跟中田，不待兩人答腔，自顧自的了然點點頭，提著四串標籤著粹心字樣的酒瓶走回店裡。

 

不好意思的撓撓後腦杓，沼田先反應過來，寒暄道，「中田近來如何？想必還是老樣子吧。」

「正在畫第十一本Name。」

「可以想見。」面對中田如實回答，沼田聽聞這般自陳，發自內心的咧嘴笑了，不過我是問你生活過得怎樣？沒把助手嚇跑吧。」

下意識聳了聳肩頭當作回覆，中田垂首望著摘下來的耳機，問：「你還有在聽落語嗎？」

看著是自己話別時送的MP3播放器，沼田先是微微一愣，而後將外放的笑意收斂成一彎極淺的弧度。

「是啊，邊開車時會邊聽呢。你呢？」

「嗯，反覆的聽著。」

「我聽說三藏山老師的事了，改天順路我會去拜訪的。」

「然後站在他床邊說：『嘁嘁喂喂，沒問題的。』」

沼田沒想到過往一臉陰沉的中田竟然說了落語段子，整個人笑到後仰，險些撞到貨車的後視鏡，忙不迭接續了下半句「照揭禮津」，作勢合掌拍了兩下，「幫老師驅走死神嘛，我會考慮用這外快賺錢的。」

 

「你還有繼續嗎，畫漫畫？」中田問。

爾後兩人沉寂了一陣，卻不是尷尬的氣氛，沼田表情沒什麼波瀾，而是伸手撈出短夾，抽出張名片，雙手遞給中田。

「這是我自己設計的名片，上面的logo都是一手包辦的，請多多指教。」

中田收下那方深藍襯底的名片，簡單的印製著沼田酒店四個米白的楷書，旁邊有個同樣米白線條的Q版半身人形，自豪拿著自家酒瓶的眼鏡小哥，特徵完全跟沼田一模一樣。

 

「你翻到背面看看。」

依沼田提醒，中田照做的將名片轉了個方向。

上面的頭銜寫著某個中田沒聽過的高中漫畫社團指導老師，下方還有行工作室地址，註明開班教授漫畫入門的基礎。

他緊緊捏著名片的一角，低俯著頭，覺得眼眶周邊全是熱辣。

 

見中田不發一語，原以為他會高興起來的沼田緊張問道，「怎麼了？」

「我還可以看到你的漫畫嗎？」

他繼續死擰著手中的名片，不肯抬起頭。

大概猜到中田心思的沼田鬆了口氣，笑著回說：「嘁嘁喂喂，沒問題的。」

 

 

  
                                                                                                                                                                 FIN. 2016/07/23

**Author's Note:**

> 引用的是這則落語（日本類似單口相聲的表演藝術），一人分飾多角的故事轉換流暢，劇情主要是講述潦倒的主角，在尋死之際遇到一名不願取走他性命，還告訴他如何致富的死神，傳授的賺錢方法即是「如何驅走死神」的訣竅。


End file.
